Human
Humans were a mortal, sentient animal species and the dominant race of this dimension following the rule of the Old Ones. History The humans of Earth originated on the continent Africa and before recorded history they were terrorized by various demons. The First Slayer was created by three wizards called the Shadow Men during this time period to combat the demons. After all the pure demons were killed or driven to other dimensions, the demon species remaining on Earth were all hybridized with humans in one way or other - the most notable being vampires, blood-drinking demons who inhabit dead human bodies. For much of recorded history, the majority of humans lived unaware or in denial of the existence of supernatural forces, with exceptions such as magic practitioners and professional demon hunters. The remaining demons on Earth lived in secret, many of them preying upon humans and human vices covertly. The supernatural became public knowledge in the early 21st century after vampires were unequivocally exposed to the media. Humans also existed in the dimension of Pylea where they lived as slaves, called "cows", to the dominant demon species until the ruling Covenant of Trombli was overthrown and the human and demon citizens of Pylea were declared equal. Variations and Supernatural Enhancements Though standard humans were bound by natural limits such as mortality, vulnerability to sickness and lack of innate supernatural powers, they were very capable of being physical empowered through magical or scientific influence, thus resulting in variations of many different beings with human origin. Supernatural *'Vampires' were human/demon undead hybrids with the supernatural strength and near-mindlessly impure instinct associated with demons while at the same time retaining human intelligence and even capable of romantic emotions. *'Zombies', like vampires, were dead humans reanimated, though through magical means rather than blood exchange reproduction, becoming mindless foot soldiers that tended to retain their decomposed and deathly appearance. *'Werewolves' were humans who suffered from an infection-like curse which transformed them into wolf-like beasts. *'Vengeance Demons' were human women employed by the Lower being D'Hoffryn who delivered vengeance and destruction through wish-granting. *'Witches' and Warlocks performed magical spells, either through practice or inheritance. *Slayers were young girls imbued with the physical powers of most demons, such as superhuman strength, endurance and skill. *'Ghosts' and Poltergeists were the spiritual manifestations of deceased humans. Scientific *'Bio-mechanical demonoids' were a combination of human intellect, demonic strength and the advance of technology, making them the perfect super soldiers. Their creation required the reanimation of human corpses through scientific procedures along with various demon and robot parts attached to them. *'Mutants' were humans who gained paranormal abilities due non-supernatural circumstances. Examples include Gwen Raiden, who possessed electrokinesis since childhood without supernatural intervention, Bethany Chaulk, who developed telekinesis because of traumatic abuse and Marcie Ross, who turned invisible due to being social ignored by peers and teachers to the extent that she became how she was perceived because of Hellmouth-induced quantum physics. Appearances * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Angel * Buffy comics * Angel comics * Tales of the Slayers * Tales of the Vampires * Fray * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight * Angel IDW Category:Terminology Category:Humans